


Bad Timing

by _jamjar (phizzle)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-04
Updated: 2004-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-07 08:05:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/_jamjar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For i_am_tracy.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Bad Timing

**Author's Note:**

> For i_am_tracy.

The phone vibrated as it rang in his pocket, making Billy jump. He gave the events staff an apologetic look, mouthing "sorry" at the line of fans waiting as he answered.

"Hey there, sexy." Deep voice. Languid. _Shit, it's morning in Hawaii. Probably calling from his bed..._

Billy almost tripped over Royd's chair as he disappeared around the corner of the partition, away from the eyes of the fans. "Not _now_, Dom."

"Why not?" Billy could hear, in his voice, that Dom was grinning and stretching. "I miss you. _Right. Now._"

"Dom, _please_." Billy shifted, very glad he was wearing his long shirt.

Dom sighed. "Well, you're not here, so I'll just have to sort myself out."

Billy held his breath, leaned back against the window, and let it out in a pant. "Fuck, Dom."

Dom groaned. "You know how I love you saying my name like that."

Billy squeezed his eyes shut. "I'm taking a break in half an hour. I'll ring you back, and you'd better fucking finish what you started then."

Dom just grinned, and purred, "I'll wait for you."

"Good," Billy groaned. Hung up. And sighed, arranging himself before making his way back to his seat.


End file.
